Wedding Dissaster!
by oyukiu123
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have to marry at age 14 what will happen? what has Sasuke done to Sakura!
1. Chapter 1

Dear,Sakura-San

We sended you this letter for your royal wedding.We are sorry for you not knowing any sooner.  
-Shizune .

Sakura stood there her mouth open wide and her eyes as big as a tv screen.

"IM GETTING MARRIED AT THE AGE OF 14!!!!!" Sakura yelled at everyone at the palece they all noded

"To Sasuke-san" One of the Maids said

"To Sasuke Uchiha MY BEST FRIEND SENCE I WAS 5!" Sakura yelled the maid noded and Sakura ran out of the palece thru the window her kimono making her trip so she cut it and started running faster to the other palece close by.

"Sasuke where are you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled Sasuke comes out of a room and Sakura looks at him

"Who planed this wedding!" Sakura yelled

"Your perants and mine" Sasuke said

"Sasuke don't act calm! I'm not going to marry my best friend!" Sakura yelled

"Would you rather marry Sai" Sasuke said Sakura's eyes whidened

"1.I know hes a prince but hes a perv!" Sakura yelled

"Do you want me to tell them to you marry Sai" Sakura's eyes widened again she fanted.

Sakura opened her eyes

"Oh my head" Sakura said

"Hn" Sasuke answered

"Wha?!" Sakura yelled she feel of the bed she looked at her ripped kimono that was on the bed and blushed "Sasuke! Leave right now I need to change!" Sakura said getting harder the cover she had around her body "Hn ok oh and I diden't take of the kimono and but the cover one of the maids did" Sasuke said leaving the room Sakura looked around "Hey! this isen't my palece!" Sakura yelled before getting her ripped kimono from the bed and putting it on.

Sakura exeted the room and closed her eyes she sighted

"Look what we've got here the only little miss Haruno may I tell you look perfect in that kimono even if its ripped" Sai said Sakura opened her eyes

"Oh thank you Sai now I..Have to leave!" Said running of Sai chasing making cat calls.

"SASUKE!" Sakura said running behind him Sai then entered

"Oh Sasuke you must be the lucky winner to get princess Sakura's heart" Sai said

"So" Sasuke said backing away Sakura did the same Sasuke handed Sakura to her perant they hugged her while Sasuke and the rest ran all of not wanting him to touch Sakura.

Sasuke got Sakura from her perants they noded Sasuke carried her bridal style and kept running.

Sasuke stopped Sakura had fallen asleep and Sai had stopped following them he was close to her castle.

"Sakura wake up" Sasuke said shaking her Sakura opened her eyes "Hm?" Sakura asked "Were at your castle now" they're going to ask us some questions come on" Sasuke said leading Sakura "B-but Sasuke my k-.." Sakura said before being pushed into a room "Hello lady Sakura and Sasuke please take a seat" A women said they sat down

(Questions)

"Lady Sakura how would you describe your uhhh...kimono" The lady said

"Ripped,trashed?" Sakura said

"Ok" The women said

"Sasuke how would you describe Sakura" The women said

"WHAT! IM NOT GOING TO SAY SOMETHING ABOUT SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled becouse he could see Sakura was about to cry she did Sasuke went next to her and comforted her also glaring at the women while the women scribbled something down on the paper she then left.

"Sakura she left its ok now" Sasuke said still not in his caring voice he never had still the mean voice but Sakura diden't care

"Sasuke what would you say i-if you did answer that q-question?" Sakura asked

"I would say you were nice but still kinda useless but that you are still very sweet" Sasuke said Sakura nods Sakura stood up

"Could I be excused please" Sakura said looking at Sasuke's perants and her own they noded and Sakura left the room.

Sakura entered her room and got in bed she then feel asleep.

In the room where Sasuke and the perants were Sakura's dad said something

"You will be sleeping here tonight Sasuke with our dauther" Her father said Sasuke was shocked so he fanted.

Sasuke opened his eyes he saw pink hair and moved away

"What am I doing in her bed" Sasuke said he then remembered he sighted got of the bed he saw he diden't have a shirt on he only had his boxers on and Sakura was in a dress for bed

"Don't please don't be" Sasuke said he put on his shirt and shorts he looked at Sakura he ran his hand thru his hair

"Probably our perants dressed us like this" Sasuke said and left the room.

Sakura opened her eyes she got of the bed and dressed in a baby blue dress not a kimono just a dress.

"Good morning dauther" Sakura's mom said "Hello Mother" Sakura said her dad said the same but said 'cupcake' at the end that made her smile Sakura's dad pushed her into a room onto the hand of Sasuke.

"It's a ball Sakura" Sasuke said "I nodiced...for what?" Sakura asked "What do you think" Sasuke said "O..OH ok" Sakura said blushing turning her face away "Hey Princess" a blond said Sakura turned to her "Ino!" Sakura yelled before being pushed into the face of Sasuke

"Whoops!" Ino said

"Sorry for pushing you!" Ino yelled running of to Shikamaru again.Sasuke and Sakura had shocked faces becouse of the fault of Ino they were kissing Sakura pulled away

"INO!" Sakura yelled Ino then ran to her perants while Sakura was fuming in the middle of the whole ball Sasuke hugged her from behind to stop her yelling he then exeted with her.

"Sasuke let me crush her scull Sasuke let me go!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled punching his chest but he diden't "SHUT UP SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled Sakura turned her head sadly "I-im sorry" Sakura said starting to cry Sasuke's eyes whidened just a little "Shh Sakura" Sasuke said hugging her he got her bridal style while she cried onto his chest and brouth her back into the ball.

Ino saw Sasuke carry Sakura back in she ran to them "Sakura it was an accident im sorry!" Ino yelled Sakura noded Sasuke put her down she then went to her perants.

9:00 pm

Everybody had left "Go to sleep you two" Sasuke's and Sakura's perants said Sasuke then pulled her.

Sakura went to the bathroom to change while he changed in to room into a shirt and one short Sakur had shorts on and a shirt they then went to sleep as apart as they could.

Sasuke's eyes opened he coulden't get up he saw pink hair on his chest and also a hand around his neck he sighted he slowly got Sakura's head and put her all back onto her pillow he got up and changed he then left the room.

2 hours later

Sai entered Sakura's room she was sleeping still he went next to her and woke her up

"AHHHHH!" Sakura yelled Sai started kissing her while she tried to get away but no use.

Sasuke and the guards heard Sakura's yell they then went up to her room.Sasuke came into the room Sai had her on the balcony kissing her she pushing him of Sai stopped and looked at Sasuke he got Sakura by the collar of her shirt and holded her by the balcony Sakura looked up not down "Come any closer and the princess dies!" Sai yelled Sasuke glared but he still came closer Sai then let her go

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled Sasuke then appered in mid air and got her Sasuke then appered outside the palece

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked Sakura nods and hugged him "Sakura you run of to one of the villigers name Hinata Hyuga ok?" Sasuke said giving her a peace of paper he pointed to another castle far away "It's that one now run" Sasuke said pushing her of.

1 Hour later

"I-its farther then I though" Sakura said panting

"Hey need a ride?" A blond said Sakura looked up

"N-naruto!" Sakura yelled she hugged him

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled hugging her back

"I need to get to Hinata-chan please!" Sakura yelled

"Yes MISS!" Naruto yelled putting her in the carrige and taking her.

Sakura arrived at the palece she saw Hinata and hugged her

"Hi Hinata!" Sakura said

"H-hello" Hinata said smiling at her friend

"Hinata I need your guards please my palece is in trouble!" Sakura yelled Hinata noded but before any of them could say anything else a bomb was heard from her castle

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled Sakura ran of for a bit before Naruto and Hinata stopped her

"NO LET ME GO!" Sakura yelled she hit Naruto in his vital point mking him faint

"Hinata go tell your guards ill stay here" Sakura said Hinata noded and left when Hinata left Sakura ran off to help Sasuke.

Sakura arrived at her castle faster then she though she then went up the stairs.

Sakura got up and saw Sasuke on the floor panting

"Sasuke!" Sakura said hugging him she cried someone got her from behind she saw Sai

''NO IM NOT LEAVING HIM! NO!" Sakura yelled hitting him

"GET AWAY!" Sakura yelled tears streaming down her face Sai got Sasuke

"NO SAI...please...I-ill marry y-you j-just l-let h-him g-go" Sakura said

"That's more like it" Sai said Sai got her roughly by the waist and took her away.

Sakura rested on her new bed in Sai's palece she cried "Hinata hurry" Sakura whisspered someone then entered the room Sai got her by the waist and kissed her "No Sai" Sakura said pushing him away a bit "My little cherry blossom sad becouse I took away Sasuke" Sai asked Sakura turned away Sai called maids that showed Sakura jewelery and stuff but she pushed them away "Leave Sai" Sakura said Sai did as told and left the room.

After a while Sakura got lots of covers and thru them down the window she then jumped down.

Sakura ran she triped

"Shoot!" Sakura yelled she cut the kimono again but now shorter her konoha headband has always been under her dresses and kimono's she put it on her head

''Mother and Father never even nodiced I was a ninja" Sakura said she then ran of again.

"HINATA..HINATA SASUKE'S HURT!" Sakura yelled Hinata called her guards she got Sakura's hand Hinata also cut her kimono and put on her head band they then ran.

Sakura entered her disstroyed room she saw Sasuke she went next to Sasuke and cured him.

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Sakura crying holding his hand

"S-sakura?" Sasuke asked Sakura's head pearked up

"Sasuke!" Sakura said hugging him she kissed his cheek she kept crying.

Sasuke stood up and hugged Sakura

"Sasuke your hurting me" Sakura said he let her go

"Come on Sakura" Sasuke said

"What?" Sakura asked Sasuke smirked

"Remember" Sasuke said kissing Sakura she kissed back Sakura giggled

"But where always be best friends even after this right?" Sakura asked Sasuke noded.

Sakura hugged Sasuke at night when they feel asleep Sakura looked at the ring in her finger then at Sasuke's finger she smiled

"Good night Sasuke" Sakura whisspered

"Good night" Sasuke said holding her hand while going to sleep.

Sakura woke up she wobled

"Oh my god" Sakura said she then ran to the bathroom.Sasuke woke up

"Sakura?" Sasuke yelled he went thru the castle until he was close to the bathroom

"I did do it to her SHIT!" Sasuke said hiting the wall making a little crack

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled

"Hm?" Sakura asked

"Im sorry" Sasuke said

"Its ok Sasuke you coulden't control yourself its ok" Sakura said she hugged him

"Come on lets go tell them" Sakura said

"Ok" Sasuke said.

"Father...IM PREGNANT!" Sakura said happily her father spit out his tea also did Sasuke's dad Sasuke's mom and Sakura's mom

"WHAT!" they all yelled

"IM PREGNANT!" Sakura yelled

"Really to Sasuke?" Her dad said Sakura noded.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled

"Hm" Sasuke said

"The baby is moving!" Sakura yelled Sasuke went close to her stomach and it was Sasuke smirked he kissed her lips

''More work now..." Sasuke sighted he then went back to work while Sakura talked about the name for the baby the clothes,etc with the maids that smiled at things Sakura said.

2 YEARS LATER

"Hinata yeah how is you and Naruto doing?" Sakura asked

"S-sakura-chan n-nothing!" Hinata yelled

"Hm?!" Sakura asked

"O-ok h-he a-asked m-me if I-i would marry h-h-him!" Hinata yelled

"Marry him!" Sakura yelled

"O-ok" Hinata said Sakura and Hinata then hang up

"Sasuke-kun Naruto is going to marry your other best friend!" Sakura yelled

"WHAT!? HINATA!" Sasuke yelled Sakura noded smiling

"They're a cute couple!" Sakura yelled Sasuke sighted

"I guess hows Hikari?" Sasuke asked

"She's sleeping in her room" Sakura said

"Ok" Sasuke said he then went back inside the office.

Hikari woke up and started crying (Simple 1 year old) Sakura ran in and started caring the baby Sakura started singing a song.

(Never far behind find the song)

Next chappy soon! -Amanda Estrada -Song on profile go see it PLZ! if not ill bite your head of Gives cookies :) 


	2. What? NO!

9 years later(????)

11 year old Hikari woke up and skipped out of her room

"Mom!" Hikari yelled

"Yes Hikari?" Sakura asked

"Where's dad?" Hikari asked Sakura kissed her dauthers forehead

"He's at work" Sakura said

"OK!" Hikari said

she then went with her best friend which name was Rin he was Hinata's and Naruto's son he was 11 years old navy hair like Hinata and blue eyes like Naruto,

Hikari had pink hair and black eyes.

"Rin open the door" Hikari said knocking at the gient door where

Hinata,Naruto and Rin lived Naruto opened the door

"HI HIKARI!" Naruto yelled

"Hi Grandpa!" Hikari said skipping inside in Naruto's mind he was saying:

IM NOT YOUR GRANDPA!.

Sakura sighted

"Oh Hikari when your 14 also your going to marry Rin" Sakura sighted she smiled a bit

"Oh well back to work its not like I could do anything about it really..." Sakura said going back to her paperwork.

Hikari and Rin played for a long time until they got tired

"Rin...What if one day something bad happens?...What would you do?" Hikari asked

"I would uhhh well...if it was about the hokage (Yodaime) I would become the hokage and be better then any other!" Rin said

"But the next hokage is Naruto your father" Hikari said Rin sighted

"Your right but then the next hokage after my dad will be me!" Rin yelled

"Not with the grades your getting" Hikari said looking at his report card Rin sat down

"Your right you may even become the first girl hokage!" Rin yelled

"If I do I wont be the first i'll be then second" Hikari said

"Why that?" Rin asked

"Tsunade remember she was the first girl hokage" Hikari said

"Oh right" Rin said Hikari then stood up and left home.

Hikari came home hugged her dad that had come home and her mom she then went to her room and went to sleep.

Rin sat close to Hikari's castle next to a river he got a fish

"I should bring it to the Haruno family they haven't gotten presents for a while" Rin said he then took the fish to the palece.

Sakura opened the door she saw Rin

"Hello Rin" Sakura said

"Hi Sakura-san here's a fish" Rin said Sakura looked at the fish and smiled

"Thank you Rin" Sakura said getting the fish

"Would you like to come in?" Sakura asked Rin noded.

Hikari heard Rin's voice and ran downstairs

"Rin what are you doing here!" Hikari asked

"Fish" Rin said pointing to the fish Hikari's mom had

"Mom im still in my night dress" (Bed dress)

"Sorry honey but you should at least let him see you in a dress" Sakura said

"But mom!" Hikari said

"Hikari...manners please you'll wake up your father if you yell" Sakura said

"Ok" Hikari said

"What do you need Rin?" Hikari asked

"Nothing what do you want?" Rin said

"N-nothing i-if y-you dont need a-anything leave!" Hikari said blushing and turning away

"Hikari are you crying?" Rin asked

"N-NO!" Hikari said blushing now like a tomato Rin hugged her from behind

"Don't cry I don't want my best friend to cry" Rin said Hikari pushed him of

"Rin im not crying ok" Hikari said turning towards him she then went up to her bed room

"Well...see you toomorrow!" Rin yelled he then left.

Hikari thru her pillow out the window

"Rin...I diden't tell him sorry! Im such a dumbass!" Hikari yelled going to sleep.

Rin had been hit by a pillow

"Must be Hikari's ill give it to her toomorrow" Rin said taking the pillow.

In the morning Hikari got her stuff and went to school.

Rin waited for Hikari at the school gates

"R-rin i-im sorry" Hikari hugged him

"It's ok Hikari" Rin said

"When school finishes follow me ok?" Rin said Hikari noded.

After school finished Hikari saw Rin and followed him.

Hikari and Rin entered an alley Hikari was clinging to Rin's hand

"Hikari don't get scared" Rin said

"O-ok" Hikari said Rin crouched down on the ground and got a box

"Get how many you want" Rin said showing Hikari little puppies

"Rin they're all so cute ill take them all! but you keep one you keep this one" Hikari said passing him a black dog she got the rest of them they took them to they're house.

"Mom Rin gave me this!" Hikari said showing her the box where the pups were "Rin gave them to you thats good!" Sakura said making space for the puppies.

Rin was in his room when he heard his mom (Hinata)

"No the party will be at the park" Hinata said

"Ok Hinata-chan" Naruto said (Naruto wanted it at the ramen shop) (Rin is turning 12) Rin sighted and feel asleep his dog on the floor asleep.

Hikari was at a shop with her mom getting a present for Rin "Do you think he'll like this?" Hikari said showing he mom a silver necklace that could hold a picture inside "He'll like anythin you'll give him" Sakura said giving her the money for it.

Hikari put it in a box and then in a bag they then left home for toomorrow.

Hikari put the pups where they would sleep she then went to sleep also.

Hikari opened her eyes and got her dress (Do you know the game kindgdom hearts 2 she wears kairi's dress but blue) she put her head band under the dress and put the pouch where her gun was she then left to school.

Hikari saw Rin and ran towards him

"Rin hi!" Hikari yelled

"Hey Hikari come on" Rin said Hikari noded and they went inside school.

The last clase finsished and they went to the park where the party would be everyone they knew would be there even they're dogs.

Rin had to pull Hikari to the party she wasen't good in crowds

"Rin stop it I dont wanna go not anymore!" Hikari said trying to pull away

"Hikari your coming if you like it or not! got that!" Rin said yelling at her Hikari noded and turned her head away Rin looked at her

"Hey Hikari..-" Rin said before she interuppted

"Yumi is over there" Hikari said pointing towards one of his fangirls

"I don't like her Hikari now come on" Rin said pulling her up to the stage

"Rin my son has become at last a teen and he will only will get one lucky girl on his 14 th birthday!" Naruto said

yelling and looking at Hikari that looked away Rin saw he was looking at Hikari and also turned away.

Hikari had given Rin her present the pic that was inside was when they first met Rin liked it.

"Rin why was your dad giving me looks?" Hikari said

"I have no ide..-" Rin said before someone pulled Hikari away (Sai's son)

"Hello Hikari" Rikku said

"Hi Rikku...what do you want?" Hikari said

"A dance with you" Rikku said

"No thank you" Hikari said pulling way walking towards Rin.

Hikari got Rin's hand and pushed him

"Im not doing this becouse I want to ok just to get him away from he" Hikari whisspered she hugged him and danced.

After Rikku left Hikari let go and went to talk with one of her friends

"Everyone got your picture of Rin and you dancing!" Yumi yelled

"I wasen't talking to you!" Hikari said

"Well sorry forehead but it isen't my fault you got your mothers forehead!" Yumi yelled punching her making her fall on the ground Hikari got back up and hit her

"Dont talk about my mom!" Hikari yelled they both started punching and fighting Rin watched as they fighted he got mad and went towards them

"YUMI STOP IT!" Rin yelled Yumi looked at him

"You care about me!" Yumi hugged him Rin pushed her of and got the now onconcious Hikari and let her on his lap.

Hikari opened her eyes "Rin?" Hikari said "Yeah?" "What happened?" Hikari said "You got in a fight with Yumi" Rin said "Oh" Hikari said she stood up and went with her perants.

Hikari sat on her bed "I don't feel like going to school toomorrow" Hikari said to herself.

In the morning Hikari had to go to school.In class there was a fight before class started

"Yumi I said shut up!" Hikari yelled Yumi saw red in her eyes

"S-sharingan?!" Yumi yelled Hikari punched her that sent her flying to the back of the class

"I may not know how to control it but it feels good!" Hikari said Yumi backed away in fear

"Hikari stop!" Rin yelled Hikari turned towards him the sharingan got of her eyes closed and she feel on the ground.

"Hikari wake up come on! don't die on me!" Rin yelled

"Rin her heart is way to slow the sharingan she coulden't take it" The doctor said

"Do something anything just don't let her die!" Rin yelled "But we need Tsunade and she's not here right now" the doctor said

"What about Sakura!" Rin yelled the doctor looked at him but noded.

Sakura looked at her dauther but tried curing her "Rin come over here" Sakura said Rin came next to her

"Yes?" Rin said

"Ok Rin im going to have to shock her its not any tipe of shock ok so your going to have to hold her still ok?" Sakura said

Rin noded Sakura put her hand on her forehead and it started shocking it it bled a bit but it stopped.

Later

Hikari opened her eyes

"Ow!' Hikari closed her eyes again she tried opening them again her mom and Rin were there

"What?" Hikari said her mom hugged her while Rin helped her down

"Be careful next time you use the sharingan" Rin said Hikari noded

"Let's go train!" Hikari yelled

"But you bearly got out of the hospital!" Rin said

"Dont worry about me ill be fine!" Hikari said she then ran towards the training grounds

"Hikari!" Rin yelled running after her.

Hikari stopped before she entered the training grounds her eyes whidened Rin came behind her and saw her standing there

"Hikari what's wrong?" Rin asked

"Yumi is there" Hikari hid behind Rin

"She won't hurt you" Rin said

"She could even if I have the sharingan she could still beat me" Hikari said

"Well then left train toomorrow" Rin said "Hikari noded Rin then took her home.

"See you toomorrow Rin" Hikari said Rin noded he then left.

Rin sat in the living room with his dad

"Son do you remember what I said yesterday in your birthday that you would marry a girl I meant Hikari when your 14 your going to marry her" Naruto said

"But she's my best friend she wont understand that I like her!" Rin yelled

"Sorry but the same happened to Sakura and Sasuke when they were 14 also also to Hinata and me" Naruto said

"But will she know also that we will marry?" Rin said Naruto noded

"Toomorrow she's going to get a letter that when she's 14 she'll marry you" Naruto said he then left to work Rin sighted

"Hikari..." Rin sighted he then went to his room.

In the morning Hikari saw a letter she read it her eyes whidened "Im marrying my best friend when im 14!" Hikari yelled she threw the letter and left to school.

Hikari diden't wait for Rin she did not want to talk to him

"Hikari!" Rin said running after her

"Shut up!" Hikari yelled

"Hey if you got that letter the same happened to my perants and yours so its not my fault!" Rin yelled

"But I don't want to marry my best friend!" Hikari yelled

"Your going to have to!" Rin yelled Hikari ran inside her class Rin went to his own.

After school Hikari went the other way out the school which was thru an alley

"Why did I go this way again?" Hikari whisspered to herself again

"Becouse you wanted to get away from Rin" Yumi said behind Hikari her eyes whidened

"What do you want?" Hikari said

"I want Rin so I just have to get rid of you and ill get him!" Yumi yelled she got closer to her Hikari backed away

"He'll never like you!" Hikari yelled

"Oh yeah we'll see about that!" Yumi said running after her Hikari started running of

"Rin! RIN!" Hikari yelled

"Oh shut up!" Yumi said Hikari triped but got back up.

Rin had heard his name souded a lot like Hikari but he kept walking home Hikari then appered out of an alley she was dirty and cut she couthed up blood and kept running he saw Yumi running after her he started chasing them.

Hikari stopped and looked back she wasen't chasing her anymore someone got her neck and pushed her towards the wall it was Yumi

"Ha I got you not to end this" Yumi got a kunai and started putting it into her hand.

Hikari tried to resist the pain but then started yelling Yumi chocked her and Hikari feel on the ground Yumi then left home.

Rin saw pink hair and went towards her

"Hikari?' Rin pulled her up he checked her pulse nothing and her heart nothing to Rin's eyes whidened he cried there holding her hand

"YUMI!" Rin yelled his byakungan activated he looked back at Hikari and got her on his back he knew where he could find Tsunade.

Rin opened the door and saw Tsunade he put Hikari down

"MAKE HER BACK ALIVE!" Rin yelled Tsunade looked at him but noded.

Hikari couthed up blood she looked up and saw Rin and Tsunade

"Ive been in to many close deaths" Hikari said Rin noded

"Don't you dare do that again" Rin said Hikari looked at him and noded

"Im going home" Hikari said she stood up and opened the door then left Rin came back to earth and ran after her.

"H-hikari! I can't leave you now of what happened" Rin said

"I said I could take care of myself!" Hikari said

"I-i can't leave you I know you learned everything from your perants but still your little" Rin said

"I am not little im 11 not 5!" Hikari said

"Ok" Rin said

"Come time to go home" Rin said

"Hn" Hikari said

"Your starting to act like your father" Rin said.

Hikari saw Yumi and glared at her Yumi only looked at her and saw she was still alive Yumi got mad and left the other way

"I dont now why Yumi gets so mad everytime I talk to you" Hikari said

"She want me and she wants to get rid of you but that wont happen" Rin said Hikari looked at him then kept walking.

Hikari kept reading the letter over and over again making sure it was real

"Why do I need to marry him why can't I marry someone else" Hikari said to herself "Well I can't do anything about it" Hikari said she then feel asleep. 


	3. Real Future

Hikaru had grown into a great mother same with Rin a great father to the new born girl in the full moon when it was raining.

_What am I?_..._You'll see in the future…Oyuki…Who are you?...Starts with a G and ends with a A…What about you?...Starts with a K and ends with an O…_

**5 Years Later**

Oyuki looked at her parents "Im sorry" Oyuki said quietly to her parents as Hikaru her mom covered her eyes "Go to sleep honey" Hikaru said making Oyuki go to sleep "Ok" Oyuki said and went to sleep Rin smiled and left the room also.

Oyuki woke up in the darkened room she had lived inside for 2 years now she felt for the bandages on her eyes and took them of showing dull grayish eyes with no emotion the only thing she could see was blurry she holded on to the table and got up feeling for a door knob

"Is this one?" Oyuki though and opened it she heard a creaky sound

"No" Oyuki said it was the window she opened she sighted and sat down. Rin entered Oyuki's room

"You're up already?" Rin said Oyuki turned to her dads voice

"Yes dad" Oyuki said

"Come on" Rin said giving his arm out Oyuki felt it and got up she started walking with him.

"Oyuki this is Tonshi" Rin said getting Oyuki's hand and putting it in Tonshi's hand he smiled at her but then he saw what was the problem

"Come on" Tonshi said happily running Oyuki ran also (Hands still locked).

Oyuki felt being thrown into the flower field Oyuki got a flower and pulled it out she twirled it around a bit smiling Tonshi smirked and walked around

"Princess" Tonshi said Oyuki looked at him

"Please don't call me that…Prince" Oyuki said

"Ok as long as you don't call me Prince" Tonshi said Oyuki got up and smirked

"Fine" Oyuki said Tonshi smirked and shook her hand.

**5 Years Later**

The 10 year old Oyuki looked around her vision had gotten better but still not the best Tonshi smirked

"What now?" Tonshi said Oyuki looked at him

"Nothing" Oyuki said

"Scared about tomorrow?" Tonshi said Oyuki smirked

"You think" Oyuki said

"Its just a ninja test to pass nothing bad" Tonshi said

"I know that" Oyuki said

"Sure you do" Tonshi said and left Oyuki smirked and went to her own house.

"Its today" Oyuki though

and put her red and black hair in a pony tail she looked at what she was wearing Black skirt with black shorts under and a green camouflage shirt her black ninja shoes

her golden still dull and a bit of gray eyes still looked almost the same she didn't put any make-up she just put a little bit of very light pink lipstick on her mouth she nodded and left.

She knew where she would put the headband she passed through the dining room where her mom and dad were she left running.

Oyuki ran inside Iruka's class the people looked at her Oyuki put her head down and sat down she put her head on the table the legendary Uchiha clan symbol on her back the people saw it and gasped

"Oh man..." Oyuki though and put the ponytail of to cover the Uchiha symbol her bangs covering her eyes and part of her cheeks.

Iruka entered the classroom Oyuki kept hiding her Uchiha mark Iruka smiled

"Why don't you come up Miss Oyuki?" Iruka said Oyuki looked up and sighted she went up to the class Iruka got her hair and put it back in a ponytail

"Open your eyes" Iruka said Oyuki shook her head

"I know whats your problems don't worry" Iruka said Oyuki opened her eyes only able to see a bit of blurry figures

"Umm Im Oyuki….Uchiha…Im going to turn 11 soon in about 10 days…My best friend is…Ummm" Oyuki said and looked at Iruka he nodded she went running back to her seat Iruka coughed

"Shes from the legendary Uchihas her best Friend is Tonshi I know you all know him she doesn't like fan boys or sweet stuff she's easily scared of spiders and the dark" Iruka said

they all nodded Oyuki sighted.

When the bell rang Oyuki ran out of the room the people looked at her Oyuki stopped in the middle of the garden that was at the school she sat down it was raining but she let herself get wet kids walked by just talking about the Uchiha's she didn't care.

Oyuki looked up a shadow was blocking the way of the rain putting a sweater on her head Oyuki looked up it was a boy she confused him with Tonshi for a second he smirked

"Garra" Garra said Oyuki smiled

"Oyuki Uchiha" Oyuki said

"I noticed" Garra said Oyuki nodded.

"Could I take you home?" Garra said Oyuki turned to him and smiled

"Half the way no boy can pass the bridge only one boy can" Oyuki said Garra nodded

'I'll be that boy' Garra though Oyuki giggled

"The boy has already been chosen Garra-san" Oyuki said Garra smiled

'Grr….' Garra though.

They went in front of the bridge Oyuki smiled and turned to Garra

"See ya" Oyuki said and was about to run of Garra got her arm

"Kiss" Garra though pointing to his cheek Oyuki smiled she got her two fingers she kissed them then put it on Garra's cheek

"Already had kiss 5 years ago" Oyuki said and ran of Garra fumed and walked away.

Oyuki ran in front of her front door she turned back at Garra who was walking away

"See you tomorrow!" Oyuki yelled happily waiving her hand in the air Garra turned back to her

"Alright" Garra said Oyuki entered her house Garra though he saw a 14-year-old Oyuki in a wedding dress the door closed Garra turned back and walked away.

9:00 AM

"Yuki wake up your going to be late" HIkaru said entering Oyuki's room seing her asleep Hikaru shook her Oyuki opened her eyes

"Mmm my eyes hurt" Oyuki said covering them, Hikaru smiled

"Let me see" Hikaru said taking her hand away, her eyes were red

"You activated the sharingan" Hikaru said smiling

"…Great…" Oyuki said Hikaru gave her the headband Oyuki nodded and took it.

Oyuki ran to her school her headband around her waist Oyuki sneaked behind Tonshi quietly and jumped on his back

"GAH!" Tonshi said falling down on the ground Oyuki fell also

"Wups" Oyuki said sitting on his back Tonshi groaned Oyuki smiled and got up

"See ya" Oyuki said and ran of Tonshi got up and smirked

"Aa" Tonshi said and walked away.

Oyuki looked around

"Huh?" Oyuki said she looked around the kids looked at her

"Don't tell anyone" Oyuki said and ran out of the school she ran into the middle of the forest

"Uh" Oyuki said looking around it was very pretty to her she looked at the floor

"What is this" Oyuki said and looked down at the black spot she touched it something appeared at the other side of the forest Oyuki got up and ran to it.

"A house?" Oyuki said and looked at the house she went inside being careful to be quiet she looked at the stairs and went to the right side she saw a door and opened it.

Oyuki saw a kind of machine she went over to it she looked at the screen which said

_Where are you_? Oyuki looked at the letters she typed in Konoha it loaded fast Oyuki looked at the roof she disappeared the computer put in something _Uchiha Family_ was what the computer said then everything disappeared.

"AH!" Oyuki yelled landing on the floor she looked around kids were running around chasing each other she looked around freaked out

"Where am I?" Oyuki yelled the people looked at her

"Oh an Uchiha!" The people yelled

"Are you one of they're children?" They said

"Yes I am" Oyuki said a woman got her and took her.

Oyuki looked at the castle "You must be incorrect I live in a mansion" Oyuki said "A mansion?" The women said Oyuki nodded "We don't know what that is" The women said Oyuki pulled her hand away and ran into the Castle.

'_Something is wrong seriously wrong!'_

Oyuki hit her head with a person's chest

"Are you ok?" A pink haired woman said handing her a hand Oyuki got up Oyuki smiled and hugged one of her family members Oyuki then remembered

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Oyuki said Sakura looked confused

"Oh honey come on" Sakura said and got her hand pushing her inside the house.

Oyuki looked at the little girl then at Sauce "Mom" Oyuki said looking at the little girl the girl diden't say anything everything disappeared once again.

Oyuki looked back at her time she fell right this time Oyuki ran to a house she knew what was going to happen this day

'_No no don't be dead now!'_

"Sakura! Sasuke!" Oyuki yelled running inside as house she saw the boy

"Please don't!" Oyuki yelled at they're son he smirked

"Oyuki…Ill see you in the future" Kuiko said and killed his parents Oyuki fell on the ground crying she could see her mom running away from the house and hugging Rin they didn't notice her they just both ran away.

'_What trouble have I gotten myself into?'_

Oyuki woke up in a bed she ran to the mirror

"What the?" Oyuki said looking at the 14-year-old body

"Oyuki" She heard two male voices she ran to where she heard them.

Oyuki ran outside where she saw a 15-year-old Tonshi and a 14-year-old Garra she looked at what she was wearing

"Why a wedding dress? What's going on?" Oyuki said

"Don't tell us you forgot" Tonshi said

"Your marring one of us" Garra said Oyuki looked at them both her strange long navy hair moved a bit by the breeze of the air

"Who do you choose?" They both said Oyuki almost fell on the ground Tonshi got her Oyuki smiled and hugged him he smirked and nodded Garra smirked

"Bye Oyuki" Garra said and disappeared Oyuki smiled where she last saw him

"Garra…" Oyuki said she looked back at Tonshi she hugged him again Hikaru and Rin entered the room smiling

"Whats this?" Hikaru said looking at what Oyuki had in her hair a Red rose and a (Strange) green rose Oyuki got them, and smiled, and got them both

"Garra" Oyuki said touching the Red rose

"And… Kuiko" Oyuki said "Kuiko…" Hikaru said

"Thank you, you two" Oyuki said touching the two roses

"I know I will see you two again when im older" Oyuki said and put them in a vase she then left the room turning of the lights Oyuki looked back inside the dark room and smiled she saw two figures in the dark in black capes she smiled

"See you two in the future then…" Oyuki said and closed the door they both smiled

"See you then…" They both said and disappeared.


End file.
